Instintos
by Sakura Moonlight T
Summary: No podía evitarlo. No podía evitar tener pensamientos lujuriosos hacia el. ¿Como expresarle tan abiertamente a alguien y decirle te deseo? Y es que cada fibra, cada célula de mi cuerpo virgen rogaba por el. Por sentir ese tacto. Una parte salvaje y oculta en mi sentía que queria salir. Dar una vuelta. Cazar a su presa.


Instintos abajo de ti.

No podía evitarlo. No podía evitar tener pensamientos lujuriosos hacia el. Y es que era tan estúpido. Y tan perfecto al mismo tiempo. No se en que momento empeze a verlo de otra forma. Quizás siempre lo vi así pero jamas muy a mi pesar quize admitirlo. ¿Y como hacerlo? ¿Como expresarle tan abiertamente a alguien y decirle te deseo? Y es que cada fibra, cada célula de mi cuerpo virgen rogaba por el. Por sentir ese tacto. Una parte salvaje y oculta en mi sentía que queria salir. Dar una vuelta. Cazar a su presa. Y cada vez que lo veía acercarse era dinamita para mi. Para mi cuerpo. Con cada toque o sonrisa reaccionaba. Todo mi cuerpo se electrócutaba y temblaba. Jamas había experimentado tales sensanciones y tales demandas hacia otro cuerpo. Pero desde un tiempo hacia acá empeze a verlo de forma carnal. Lo amaba. Por supuesto que si. Pero ahora quería algo mas que el alma. Quería todo. Su cuerpo.

Sus hombros siempre tan perfectos, musculosos que conllevaban a esa espalda ancha y gruesa tan definida y marcada de tantas batallas que me quitaba la respiración. Y atrapaba mi mirada. Se que para nadie era secreto que Inuyasha era "en-demoniadamente" SEXY. Esa era la definición exacta sexy. No podía parar de pensar en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Pero claro. Sabia exactamente lo que me ocurría. Estaba en lo que ellos llamarían época. Yo lo llamaría temporada semanal de ganas y deseos. Esa semana en el mes en que una parte de mi se encendía al mínimo pequeño tacto. Diminutivo, o grande. Encendía y ardia en llamas de deseo puro por sentir un cuerpo junto al mio. Y no quería cualquiera quería el de el.

Me sumergi en las aguas termales para calmar ese fuego interior que sentía y no era para menos. Hacia unas horas atrás había visto el torso desnudo de Inuyasha y ha sido increíble ver y detallar exactamente cada parte de su abdomen perfecto y marcado debido a los ejercicios. Cada cuadrito estaba en un lugar perfecto. Era irresistible y encantador al mismo tiempo observar tal espectáculo de hombre. Lo sabia aunque las aldeanas no lo admitieran a una que otra la mirada de ellas sobre Inuyasha se le iba por encima. Lo devoraban las demonias Youkais. Tanta proporción hecha para un solo cuerpo.

Había puesto unas pocas velas al rededor del pequeño lago formado por las aguas termales. Si caminabas unos pasos ni tan lejos, ni tan cerca del bosque en donde estaba el pequeño campamento donde nos encontrábamos para pasar la noche, encontrarías esa pequeña cueva descubierta rodeada de flores y rocas ajustadas al lugar que servían para acomodar tu cuerpo por si querías quizás sentarte o recostarte al igual que la orilla. Todo era simplemente espléndido ese lugar pequeño que quería disfrutar solo para mi. Y aunque Shippou y Sango habían insistido en acompañarme les rogue que me dejaran pasar tiempo a solas conmigo misma. Y es que necesitaba seriamente tal momento. Necesitaba explorar mi cuerpo. Una vez mas.

Deje los muchachos comiendo. Y aprovechando que Inuyasha estaba muy concentrado en un gran plato de ramen que había preparado solo para el, encontré el momento para escaparme. Encontrarme en las aguas, encender unas velas, recoger mi cabello dejando unos que otros sueltos, esos cabellos siempre rebeldes que quieren escapar y me zambullí relajadamente en las aguas. La temperatura tan deliciosa y rica. La profundidad era exacta. No podía pedir mas. Tratando de no concentrarme en las imágenes de Inuyasha y empleando mis fuerzas para no pensar cosas indebidas. Hice un esfuerzo. Os juro. Trate pero no pude.

Solo veía e imaginaba a Inuyasha ádelante de mi, desnudo, con el cuerpo tonificado corriendole gotas de aguas mientras se acercaba a mi pidiendo y reclamando por el mio. Pidiéndome mas. No se de donde mi propia yo interna podía convertirse en otra yo salvaje. una yo irreconocible. Una yo que quería hacer cosas, que quería cazar a su presa y decirle hazmelo. Tomame y hazmelo lo mas rudo que puedas.

El solo pensamiento tan impuro me hacia hervir de la vergüenza pero mi cuerpo inconsciente demandaba por eso, quería explorar nuevas sensanciones.

Sin poder evitarlo empeze a jugar con mi propia mano. Poco a poco fue bajando por el valle de mis senos, que considerablemente habían crecido. Yo estaba creciendo y lo sabia intentaba agarrarme con mi propia mano el seno y apenas podía abarcar el seno completo. Al igual que mis caderas mas anchas y mi trasero mas prominente. No podía evitar sentirme diosa y querer exhibir un poco. Salir de la casta y pura Kagome. Quería hacer algo mal.

Y como mecha mi cuerpo se encendió. Mi zona prohibida la sentí palpitar y mientras mas jugaba con mis senos e imaginaba cosas con Inuyasha mas fuego había por dentro. No pude controlarlo. Baje mi mano me fui directamente a ese punto. Ese punto de la mujer que me hacia vibrar de placer y por Kami que mis dedos se sentian tan bien. Esa sensación placentera que me brindaba tocarme. Me hacia querer algo adentro de mi. Sabia que era instinto puro lo que sentía. Entre mas movia mi mano encima de mi punto mas sentía esa necesidad querer hacerlo mas rápido. La respiración se me cortaba y mas rápido movía mi mano en movimientos circulares, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Que delicioso se sentía esa sensación. Quise adentrar mis dedos en mi y lo hice. Y se sintió tan maravilloso.

Mas jugaba con mi seno con una mano y mas lo hacia con otra tocando mi zona intima. Sentía que iba a llegar a ese punto donde iba a explotar de placer. Ese placer que tanto quería y había provado muchas noches atrás cuando me encontraba sola y necesitaba descargar.

No pude aguantar mas y acabe. Me corri tan deliciosamente que sentí desfallacer por un momento. Que rico orgasmo había sentido. Puro placer. Sabia que necesitaba de eso. Necesitaba de mi mano. Tocarme, explorarme, masturbarme. Que sensancion tan plácida tocar el cielo y solo con una mano.

* * *

Me encontraba tan ocupado comiendo el plato de Ramen que me había hecho Kagome con tanto esmero que no pude evitar concentrarme en todo el hambre que sentía y solo querer devorar el plato. Estaba hambriento y es que últimamente necesitaba reponerme de comida después de tantas batallas.

Entre mi sueño con el Ramen y lo delicioso que estaba escuchaba a Miroku, Sango y Shippou hablar de Kagome. Realmente no les había prestado atención hasta que note su ausencia. "Maldición"

- La señorita Kagome se encuentra rara podría jurar que algo le ocurre y no quiere decirlo - comento con preocupación Miroku mientras echaba mas lena al fuego.

- Si. Siento como si algo estuviera ocultándo, incluso últimamente quiere bañarse sola cuando antes lo hacíamos juntas. Y ahora siempre esta un poco mas hiper-activa. - dijo Sango.

Y lo sabia, había notado ese cambio en Kagome ese cambio de que cada vez que estábamos juntos, su cuerpo daba pequeños saltos. Y su olor. Su maldito y exquisito olor delicioso a mujer en celo. Esa perra cuando se lo proponía sabia como ponerme loco. Y es que cuando la llevaba en mi espalda sentía el olor vivo encima de mi. Demandaba de bastante concentración para no tirar todo a la mierda y poseerla a mitad del camino en nuestros viajes. Olía tan deliciosa. Como si su cuerpo me llamara a hacerme una invitación. Y se que su cuerpo pide del mio porque solamente cuando estamos juntos o tenemos contacto físico el olor explota. Lo noto en sus ojos. Esa mirada de llama ardiente que había detrás que muy en secreto se que me pide que la posea salvajemente.

Mi dulce Kagome había pasado de ser una niña a transformarse en una mujer madura, creciendo siempre. Su cuerpo lo decía todo. La manera en que sus protuberantes pechos habían crecido. Admito que me vuelve loco. Llevarla en mi espalda y sentirlas encima de mi es algo que también me pone duro. Y su trasero cuanto había crecido se le notaban la comisura de las nalgas debajo de esa faldita que me traía loco al ver esas piernas ejercitadas y blancas. Tan perfectas como ellas solas. No podía evitar al mismo tiempo sentir celos de que otro hombre la mirara. La quería solo para mi. Deleitarme solamente yo de su cuerpo. Recorrer mi lengua sobre ella. Explorar cada parte de su ser. Tenerla debajo y hacerla mía. Salvajamente y si me pedía mas, hacerle tantas cosas mas solo para escucharla gemir y gritar de placer entero. Quería marcarla y que fuera mi propiedad mi Kagome. Pero no había tenido las agallas. Demasiado cobarde para hacer tal cosa.

Me levante de mi puesto dejando el plato a un lado y salte entre copas de arboles y busque el olor de Kagome dejando al grupo atrás hablando de ella y de su cambio notorio de actitud. Podía imaginar que el cambio de su actitud era por su época de querer aparearse o tener sexo como lo llamaban en su época. Lo sentía en cada poro de mi cuerpo como su olor de exitacion era cada vez mas notable y podía notar al mismo tiempo su frustración. Esta mujer podía volverme loco. Sabia como hacerlo. A veces pienso que lo hace consientemente. Por la forma en que me toca cuando esta en mi espalda. Cuando me mira. Y cuando a veces se levanta y de repente hace un movimiento tan seductor para que mi mirada se vaya a su trasero queriendo con mi mano nalguearla. Mis instintos de demonio querían hacer miles de cosas con ella.

El olor a exitacion llego directamente a mis fosas nasales. Era tan fuerte. Tan impregnante. Mis pies rápidamente avanzaron mas fácil, mas rápido como por inercia propia. Y aunque las aguas termales que en la tarde habíamos divisado al llegar a mitad del bosque no se encontraba lejos, sentí que me tomo una eternidad llegar. Y allí la encontré. La vi. Sumergida con medio cuerpo dentro del agua y su espalda recostada en la orilla del pequeño lago formante. Estaba desnuda y respirando fuertemente y por un momento cuando pretendí acercarme para ver si se encontraba bien vi su mano encima de su pecho. Ella misma se tocaba y se apretaba su propio seno.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol teniendo cuidado de no hacer escándalo. No podía dejarla sola. El olor a mujer en celo era tan irrestible para los demonios. No me permitiría dejarla sola. Y aunque trate de evitar mi mirada no podía. Ver como repentinamente otra mano se movía hacia arriba y abajo constantemente haciendo chapotear el agua, era algo tan...

Lo sentí. Sentí mi hakama levantarse. Aquel bulto crecer rápidamente. Estaba excitado y es que aquella imagen de Kagome tocándose ella a si misma era tan endemoniadamente buena. No puedo explicar la morbosidad misma que me dio al verla en tal acto. Y como por arte de magia mi mano se fue sola hacia abajo. Y empeze a tocarme. Cuantas veces no había buscado un escape del grupo cuando no aguantaba la tentación de tocar a Kagome y lo hacia conmigo mismo. Sentír ese delicioso placer desbordante.

Con cuidado agarre fuertemente la base de mi miembro ya erecto y llevaba mi mano al igual que Kagome arriba y hacia abajo y cada vez se sentía mejor esa sensación. Mirar a Kagome en primera fila era un espactaculo para mis ojos. Sentía desfallecer. Escuche un gemido salir de su boca y la vi convulsionar sobre si misma. Temblar en su propio espacio. Y me corri. Me corri tan malditamente bien. Necesitaba hacer a esa perra mi perra. Y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

"Ahhhhh que delicia" pensé para mis adentros. Había tenido el orgasmo mas delicioso en mucho tiempo. Estaba tan excitada, tan caliente. Y acabar fue como desfallecer y volver a nacer y sin embargo...

Quería mas.

Si, quería mas. No me bastaba solo jugar con mis dedos. Y tocarme. Tenia ansias de algo mas. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos enseguida por el sonido de algo detrás de los arbustos. Me asuste. ¿Seria un demonio? O ... ¿Algún pervertido disfrutando observar de lo que acababa de hacer? Imposible. No había aldes cercanas en kilometros. No se cual idea me dio mas terror y pavor al mismo tiempo. Y de repente sentí algo chapotear en el agua. Al dirigir mi vista hacia el lugar donde había salido el sonido lo vi. Vi un demonio de cabellos blancos, colmillos afilados, ojos oscuros y marcas en la cara. Si. Si era un demonio porque en eso se había transformado Inuyasha.

Y de repente toda mi excitación se convirtió en miedo. Al verlo allí sin su haori, con el torso desnudo y yo indefensa solo desnuda. Y sin nada cercano para defenderme. Y note de repente mientras era presa del pánico un bulto entre su hakama. Mis ojos salieron de órbita al observar tal imagen. ¿Acaso Inuyasha me estaba espiando?

- Inuyasha. ¿Porque estas transformado en demonio, que ocurrió? - pregunte temerosa. No sentía tanto miedo como hacia unos segundos. Quizás si, pero al ver también como se encontraba lo encontré excitante. ¿Soy una enferma mental por pensar de tal manera?

- Sabes como volverme loco Kagome. Sabes como hacer que me excite y me vuelva endemoniadamente loco por ti. Tu olor a excitación constante es un dolor de cabeza para mi. Controlarme para no hacer una escena. Robarte y hacerte mía. Hacerte mi perra. - gruño Inuyasha y juro que su voz fue tan condenadamente sexy en ese momento creo que pude haber acabado en ese mismo instante. Y de repente el miedo se fue. Desaparecío como por arte de magia ahora solo quería saber que planeaba Inuyasha. Mi excitación aumento. Mi calor se encedio de nuevo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que explotara.

- Inuyasha yo... Yo... - no pude terminar mi frase no sabia que decirle. Y como hacerlo cuando sus garras se fueron hasta su hakama y quitaron el nudo que lo amarraba hacia el inicio de sus caderas dejándolo caer completamente en el agua para pasar a mostrarme una imagen que si considere que era tentadora ahora me resultaba divina.

- Se que me deseas Kagome. Puedo olerlo en tu piel. Puedo sentir como tu cuerpo me llama. - me miro directamente a los ojos y vi ese fuego, esa pasión que tanto anhelaba sentir. Y que tanto quería sentir dentro de mi. Y de repente me puse de rodillas y me acerque hacia el. Un paso hacia adelante, otro mas. Y me sitúe enfrente de el. Tenia muy cerca de mi cara su sexo frente a mis ojos. Tan grande y grueso.

Trague fuertemente y abrí mi boca para acercarme a el e introducir su pene dentro de mi gargante. Escuche un gruñido potente. Como si de un animal se tratara. Una mano en mi cabeza me indico que tragará mas y así lo hice. Trague completamente su sexo. Y poco a poco salia para agarrar aire e hice el mismo procedimiento. Poco a poco fui agarrandole el ritmo. Agarre con una mano la base de su miembro y mientras chupaba lentamente.

Escuchaba a Inuyasha gemir y gruñir al mismo tiempo y era tan excitante me hacia sentir diosa sentirlo a mi merced, controlar su placer. Aumentaba el ritmo de mis chupadas, y una que otras veces lamia. Lamia y lamia su pene erecto. Y me preguntaba como algo tan grande podía caber en mi boca.

No aguantaba la tentación y tuve que utilizar mi mano libre para tocarme mientras yo le hacia sexo oral a el. Y es que me sentía como una perra en celo. Pero así quería sentirme. Ser mala y que Inuyasha fuera todo mio. Disfrutarlo. Que me entregara todo de el. Entre lamidas, chupones Inuyasha con su mano me indicaba el movimiento que quería y poco a poco fue acelerando. Yo movía mi mano en mi punto y cada vez se sentí mejor. Cada vez mas rico.

- Así es Kagome. Hazlo así. - escuchaba decir de Inuyasha, su voz. Era cada vez mas sexy, mas potente, mas grave. En su estado demonio me calentaba mas el cuerpo. Porque quería saber que se sentiría hacerlo con Inuyasha transformado. Que tan salvaje podía ser en ese estado. Y fui sacada de mis pensamientos al sentir que acabaría por segunda vez en la noche y sentir un liquido ser expulsado dentro de mi boca. Solte la mano que mantenía agarrado el pene de Inuyasha el cuál me jalo el pelo hacia atrás demandando verme la cara. Y lo vi. Y sin pensarlo me toque mas rápido y más fuerte y acabe deliciosamente. Explote.

- Ahhhhh - gemi tan fuerte que creí que el bosque entero me escucharia. Y cerré los ojos al sentir mi cuerpo vibrar. Al abrirlo me encontré con los ojos de Inuyasha color fuego y en vez de sentir miedo solo pensaba una cosa. Quiero mas.

- Eres tan preciosa perra. Sabes como complacerme y quiero hacerte lo mismo. - y de un momento a otro me cargo y entre sus brazos deposito en la grama. Tirada en el césped tenia completa visión de mi y yo de el. Me encantaba sentír su sexo en mi boca había sido una experiencia única y no me desagrado en absoluto. Sus garras afiladas cuidadosamente me tocaron un seno. Sentir su contacto sobre mi piel fue como arde en fuego hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba sentir sus manos encima de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco se fue arrodillando y termino en frente de mi. De mi parte intima. Me olio como si se tratara de alguna rosa que le buscabas ese aroma delicioso que expiden y allí lo vi. Saco su lengua y con sus manos abrió mis piernas. Y lamió...

- Inuyasha ! - grite al sentir tal contacto tan intimo. Si su lengua dentro de mi! Fue la sensación mas rica e indescriptible que alguna vez pude sentir. Su lengua pasaba por mi sexo como si se tratara de devorar un plato. Lamia y chupaba todo a su paso y yo mas me retorcía. Con mis manos arrancaba el césped y las turnaba luego en sus cabellos. Agarrando su cabeza y presionandolo mas hacia mi.

- Perra. Sabes tan exquisitamente deliciosa. Tu olor me vuelve loco. - su voz era lo que faltaba para llevarme a las nubes. Introducio dos de sus dedos lentamente en mi y ahí fue cuando desfalleci. Sentir su lengua recorriendo mi sexo lamiendolo tan intensamente en mi punto y después introducir sus dedos fue como morir viva. Grite.

- Inuyasha harás que acabe ! - y así fue mi cuerpo retorció en un mar de placer. Mis piernas enrollaron la cabeza de Inuyasha atrayendolo mas hacia mi mientras con mis manos me agarraba mis senos fuertemente y me apretaba deliciosamente. Había acabado nuevamente. Kami! Podía ser esto mas delicioso y exquisito?

- Perra quiero hacértelo salvajemente y hacerte mía, marcarte. Quiero tener sexo del bueno contigo Kagome. Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre otra evz así. Quiero que grites y me pidas mas. - poco a poco se acerco hacia mi posicionando su cuerpo a la misma altura que el mio y me beso tan apasionante al terminar de decir esas palabras. Sentí su lengua querer jugar con la mía y así le acepte la invitación y mientras me besaba ardientemente sentí nuevamente sus dedos jugar con mi sexo. Tocando mi punto. Y no podía evitar no retorcerme estaba tan sensible.

Sentí que era el momento abrí mis piernas y espere que entrara. Estaba preparada porque sabia que dolería mil y un demonios pero no importaba necesitaba sentirlo dentro. Mi sexo reclamaba a gritos por el de el. Y se que el lo sentía. Me beso lentamente el cuello y poco a poco fue entrando. Sentí ardor. Y con un demonio. Como dolió. Lágrimas flotaban a traves de mi rostro por el dolor tan incesante que sentí. Y sabia que Inuyasha aun siendo demonio fue cuidadoso. Cuando logro entrar completamente no se movió. Espero y espero a que mi cuerpo se adaptara a el.

Y aun me costaba algo tan grande y grueso como su pene dudaba mucho que cupiera dentro de mi completamente y de pronto esos pensamientos fueron sacados de mi mente al sentirlo moverse dentro de mi. Lentamente. Si. Lentamente. Me besaba y me gruñía al oído.

- Eres perfecta perra. Se mi compañera para toda la vida. - mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que oían y entre lágrimas y sollozos de felicidad asentí con mi cabeza y así fue como Inuyasha comenzó a moverse para empezar a sentir una sensación que jamas creí que alguien pudiera llegar a experimentar. Las palabras no podrían describir la necesidad tan animal que empeze a sentir de Inuyasha cuando se movía mas rápido y mas fuerte. Gruñía y gemia. Y yo gritaba y me aferraba mas a su cuerpo. Pidiéndole mas.

- Mas Inuyasha! Dame mas ! - y si, quise sacar todo de mi. Mas me penetraba duramente y mas placer sentía. Placer incrementado por diez! Mas aferraba mis piernas a su cuerpo atrayendolo hacia para sentirlo mas hondo. Quería sentir mas y como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento. Se salio rápidamente quedando parado de rodillas para con sus manos voltearme hacia abajo. Levantar mis caderas hacia la altura de su pene e introducirse nuevamente dentro de mi haciendolo profudamente duro.

Y lo sentí como quería. Lo sentí por completo. Sentí su miembro llegar hasta ese punto dentro de mi para hacerme gritar de placer y así fue como Inuyasha entre jadeos y gruñidos me tomo por el pelo y me levanto obligándome a solo sostenerme de mis manos y piernas. Y me sentía como una perra que quería mas.

- Mas. Inuyasha. Mas. - apenas podía vocalizar las palabras, el placer y la sensación eran tan grande que apenas podía articular una palabra. Mas rápido entraba y me penetraba mas profundamente.

- Pideme mas perra. - le escuche decir entre gadeos! Y vaya que eso haría.

- Mas. Mas... - no podía evitarlo lo sentía en todo su esplendor tan adentro de mi. Mi sangre hervía y bombardeaba con rapidez, sentía a Inuyasha agarrar mi cabello y jalarlo mas duro y en vez de dolerme solo encontraba un exquisito placer. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestros cuerpos golpeándose en busca de terminar y sentí a Inuyasha a punto de acabar al igual que yo al mismo tiempo y así fue como me soltó del pelo. Acerco su pecho contra mi espalda y me agarro un seno con su mano derecha apretandolo deliciosamente mientras que con la otra me tocaba mi punto en mi sexo.

A punto de acabar, a punto de culminar lo sentí acabar en todo su esplendor y yo correrme con el al mismo tiempo! Mientras al igual momento clavaba sus colmillos en el espacio de mi cuello y hombro. Y fue la sensación mas malditamente rica en toda mi vida. Sentir sus semillas correrse dentro de mi y yo caer de placer al césped y el encima de mi, fue como si esa bomba de tiempo hubiera explotado por completo.

Escuchaba su respiración agitada aun sobre mi espalda y aunque su cuerpo pesaba no me importaba con tal de tenerlo así siempre. Y como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento se aparto. Y se recosto a mi lado. Me ladee y busque la mirada en sus ojos. Aun estaban rojos pero había un brillo. Coloque mi mano en su cara y poco a poco vi como sus ojos volvían a su color natural. Ese color de cual me había enamorado perdidamente.

- Serás mía para toda la vida. Y nada te podrá separar de mi. - sus palabras sonaron tan demandantes y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- Que tan en serio lo dices Inuyasha. - dudaba y vacilaba el jamas se caracterizaba por ser de esos que daban el primer paso. Y escuchar aquello ciertamente me ponía en duda. Tenia en claro que me quería y lo sabia. Pero dudaba si su amor podría llegar a ser tan grande como el mio.

- Lo sufiente para saber que te quiero así todas las noches de mi vida. Y jamas me permitiría saltarme alguna. Y puedes comprobarlo sabiendo que te marque y eso significa que me perteneces. Que serás mía toda una vida. Que te protegere y te cuidare con ella misma. Jamas te faltara nada y aunque no soy bestia de demostrar afecto y no soy bueno con las palabras te prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz. -

- Es lo que necesitaba saber Inuyasha. Te amo. - conteste con tanta alegría que no pude evitar besarlo y lanzarme encima de el. Aun desnuda sentía que podría estar así con el. Sin que nada me avergonzara. Había esperado este momento por tanto tiempo y ahora que lo vivía me sentía como en un sueño. Sentí sus manos acomodarlas en mis nalgas, y con sus garras hacerme cosquillas. Se sentía tan bien compartir así tan íntimamente con el. No podía evitar sonreir y reírme fuerte. Cada momento con el siempre fue maravilloso. Y se que siempre sera así.

-Yo también Kagome. Yo también. Solo que me costo mucho darme cuenta de aquello.- y así fue como una vez mas retomamos el ciclo de gritos, gemidos, gruñidos. Y ciertamente Inuyasha era adictivo.

Una especie de Dios mitológico caído del cielo para llevarme a contar estrellas y lunas en solo un momento.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Wow sentia que si no publicaba este One-Shot moriria de la curiosidad por esperar que tal les parecia. Asi que aqui esta un poco corto. Pero creo que se lee bastante bien. Dejen reviews. **


End file.
